wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Quartzfeather
Quartzfeather Quartz is owned by Yinjia, please do not steal coding/character. Appearance I always wished we'd see each other again... Hello...I am Quartz. Quartzfeather. Quartzfeather. Hard to describe. She looks exactly like Quartz. The gemstone. Quiet and beautiful indeed... I won't blame anyone if someone stops in the middle of a street to stare at her. Her eyes are light blue, like the sky, with a white crescent moon placed neatly in the the middle of it. Just like...The moon. Her eyes enchants others... Her white scales just seem clean, completely white, shattered. As though as if the shining stars reflected in a pond. Petal-like shapes spiral up her whole body, around her eyes, around her tail, like a vine, curling around her, but makes her even more beautiful than ever. Her wings, her wings, just like the first wisp of sunlight in the morning sky. Personality Hello...I am listening to the echoes. Quartzfeather is a quite calm dragon indeed. She is quiet and sits in the corner most of the time, reading her scrolls. Well, Quartzfeather is also quite shy. She doesnt talk to anyone normally,and only speaks if you speak first. Quartzfeather spent most of her free time reading, sometimes smiling softly as she read, sometimes silent tears roll down her face. But she never really talked directly to anyone. History Quartzfeather was born, surprisingly, in a quartz. A dragon was walking in the crystal cave, and suddenly there was a ripping, shattering sound. He froze, and to his surprise a small IceWing fell from the quartz. And that was Quartzfeather. So the dragon, Moonlight, brought her up, even though he always thought she was weird a disliked her. He let her do the chores while he explores, as he was e explorer. Quartzfeather stayed with him for 4 years. She never knew Moonlight wasn't her real father, and treated him like he was. That was until the day Moonlight decided to throw Quartzfeather away, since she was ready to fend for herself, hunt for herself, and he did. He thought Quartzfeather would protest, so, when she was asleep, Moonlight sneaked her out and threw her in a place faraway from their home. Quartzfeather woke up, and instantly knew something was wrong. She tried to find him. Instead she bumped upon Jade Mountain, and Jade Mountain Academy accepted her, making her a official student there. Quartzfeather was very talented in healing, and after 2 years she left and became a healer. Life became silent for her, and she stood on the mountain, every night watching the moon, every morning waking up first, saying hello to the dews and the sun. She loved the life their. Some say Quartzfeather's herbs can heal every dragon, for her power of healing was strong, and her kindness helped every dragon too. Quartzfeather decided she would live forever in her little house on the mountaintop, living a peaceful life. Relationships Moonlight-Stepfather. Moonlight didn't really like Quartzfeather since he found her in the little cave, but Quartzfeather loved him dearly for raising her up. Moonlight abandoned her when she was 4, throwing her away. Quotes "Oh. Hello. Sorry, but I didn't...Hear you." "Please...Give me another chance." Trivia -Based on the gem Quartz. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Yinjia96)